Dyer
For other uses, see Dyer (disambiguation). "Would this copy of Star Wars: Episode IV change your mind?" - The Hunt For Mr. Dyer's Treasure Dyer is the hot-headed co star of the Extreme Series. Overview Appearance Dyer is a tall, portly man with brown-blond hair of varying lengths. He wears a green buttoned shirt and a torn brown jacket. He initially wielded a broken sword, though he later replaced it with a "real sword". Personality Dyer is aggressive, competitive, and clever. He often uses underhanded and unfair techniques in order to win his conflicts with Kawecki, who is his mortal enemy. He is somewhat adept at marksmanship, though he can become overtly excited from this and lose almost all sense of reason. His cameo in the Firestarter review suggests that he is at least minority perverted. Biography The Extreme Series In Extreme Chess, Dyer runs into Kawecki and challenges him to fight in "The most holy battleground", which turns out to be chess. After a series of moves, Kawecki punches Dyer in the face in order to avoid losing. In Extreme Snowball-Fighting the same thing happens, only this time Dyer challenges Kawecki to fight on a different "Most holy battleground", a snow covered field. Eventually, Kawecki starts preparing his "finishing move, which gives Dyer ample time to go inside the nearby cabin and lock him out. Dyer eventually has trouble coming up with ideas for places to battle. After some deep thought, both him and Kawecki agree on golf, later changing it to Extreme Minigolf. Dyer loses this competition and is transformed into a banna cream pie. At the start of Extreme Barbecuing, the restored Dyer is the target of a failed surprise attack by Kawecki. This time, Kawecki comes up with the idea by himself, an extreme barbecuing competition. Due to Dyer's vegetarianism, he is permitted to barbecue a salad. Both competitors lose when it comes to light that they were using somebody else's barbecue. The winner of the competition was determined to be Rock, whom Dyer gleefully supported. Puppy Hour and sketches Dyer was integral in the Puppy Hour revolution that resulted in the death of Mr. Dyer and the liberation of Dyercentral. He confronted Mr. Dyer in his office attempting to assassinate him for selling out the channel. However, Mr. Dyer manages to subdue him with invisible lightning. This conflict allowed a team consisting of The Meddler, Brain Surgeon, and Chadwick Jones to take Mr. Dyer by surprise and use their combined powers to stop him. The now recovered Dyer used his sword to deliver the final blow to Mr. Dyer, killing him. Afterwords, he was briefly the new CEO of the channel, before relinquishing the power to Chadwick Jones. Dyer had a small part in the "It's a Wonderful Life" parodies of first two Dyercentral Christmas Specials. In "It's an Insignificant Life", he was seen battling Kawecki with a mop. In the second, he appeared in "It's a wonderful Life, Socko", where he insults Socko for greeting him. It is a misconception that he was one of the stars in the main story of the first Christmas Special. The Character thought to be him is also a vegetarian and shares the name Dyer, but wears a very different costume and wields a battleaxe instead of a sword. This was confirmed in the final Dyercentral Christmas Special, where the Christmas version of Don Maccaroni referred to him and the others in the group as "A group of generic assholes". Chadwick Jones Presents Dyer was featured in the opening credits of Chadwick Jones Presents Season 1, where he walks through the door and looks around angrily. He is also featured in the opening of Season 2, but this time he also had a few cameo appearances in the reviews themselves. This included The Point review where he witnessed Don's execution of Sheriff Lyoid, and the Firestarter review where he pointed out that character John Rainbird may have pedophilic motives. He also teamed up with Old Man Dyer and Hengry Hippiee in Episode 8 of the Dragon Ball Lookback in order to defend themselves from the Panther invasion. Whilst Hippiee and OMD were somewhat useless in battle, Dyer went in heavy and strong, stealing a gin from one of the Panther soldiers and using it to take out a few that were trying to steal from the house. However, his overconfidence and bloodlust proved to be his downfall. When he ran up to another group of Panthers whilst firing into the air, he accidentally used up all his bullets before getting to hit anyone. Luckily, all the bullets soon came crashing down again, killing the Panther's nearby. As Dyer turned around to brag about this, a final bullet came back and hit him in the head. It is currently unknown if the wound is fatal. Other Appearances Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure Dyer had a brief non-cannon appearance in the Barney's Great Adventure review, where he was gunned down by Meridale in the "Puppy Love" trailer. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast The Mist version of Dyer had a small cameo in the Snowbeast review. He was called in to explain how one could survive a Snowbeast attack, but was forced to leave prematurely because of an Extreme Needlepoint match. The Mist Mr. Dyer's Executor later announced that he had died during the match, losing it in the process. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Dyer is able to wield and use a sword to defeat his enemies. He has used this to inflict harm on Kawecki on limited occasions, and famously used it to deal the finishing blow to Mr. Dyer, killing him. Marksmanship In Episode 8 of the Dragon ball Lookback, Dyer stole a machine gun from one of the Panther troops and was easily and effectively able to slaughter a small group of them. Though his aim seems fine, he foolishly fired the entirety of his only clip into the air. Ki Flight In Episode 6 of the Lookback, Dyer demonstrated his ability to use ki energy to float in the air for a limited time. This maneuver appears to be very difficult, as a minor lapse in concentration caused him to spin out of control and injure himself. Miscellaneous Dyer's chess playing skills are extraordinary, as he able to perform moves that seem physically impossible. This includes granting the power of light to a piece, freezing a knight in gelatin, and giving a bishop a handgun. He is also skilled in snow fort building and minigolf. Category:Characters